Black & Yellow
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: Un fic acerca de cierta pareja un tanto extraña y poco común. Drabbles que contarán pequeñas historias sobre estos dos seres tan disparejos, pero a la vez similares. Ggio Vega x Soi Fong. Malísimo summary. Denle una oportunidad :D


**Holoooo(?) Aquí estoy yo con otra de mis raras historias :D Esta vez inaugurando la categoría del GgioxSoi y mi pregunta es ¿En serio a nadie le ha pasado por la mente que se puede explotar un romance entre estos dos? :C ¡Son uno para el otro! ¡Hasta se parecen! ¿Cómo carajo es que puede haber fics entre Hisagi y Soi Fong y ellos nunca han tenido contacto en el anime ni en el manga? #FuckLogic.**

**Ejem, ejem... Perdón por exaltarme (?). En realidad estoy haciendo un experimento de un fic compuesto de varios drabbles por capítulo, me gustaría saber las opiniones de ustedes para así continuar feliz y con confianza (?) :D O si no les gusta, dejarlo en el rincón de las mil y un historias abandonadas de fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><span>1. El Comienzo de una Extraña Historia<span>

Punto de Vista de Ggio Vega

**[Ggio Vega]** Maldita sea... Maldita sea... ¡Maldita sea!

Golpeé con fuerza la puerta de metal, una y otra maldita vez. ¡Mierda! ¿¡Cómo permití que me metieran en esta maldita situación?!

Hace a penas teres semanas, aparecí en un extraño y terrorífico laboratorio después de creer que había muerto, después de haber sido asesinado por... por esa maldita y débil shinigami. Seres extraños pusieron cables por mi todo mi cuerpo, hicieron una serie de experimentos dolorosos y una vez terminaron conmigo, fui tirado por un grupo de shinigamis a esta asquerosa celda. Intenté defenderme, pensé que con un simple cero los podría hacer volar y así escapar, pero... Mis poderes habían desaparecido. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta que lo mismo sucedió con mi hueco y máscara de hollow.

Esto significaba que nosotros los arrancars habíamos perdido la guerra. ¡No! ¡De seguro Barragan-sama no lo había permitido! ¡Nadie podría ser capaz de vencerlo! ¡El es poderoso y absoluto! ¡¿Quién podría vencer a la muerte?!

Esos fueron mis pensamientos en mis primeros días de encierro. Quería creer, quería soñar que Barragan-sama y los demás espada lograron aniquilar a la escoria de shinigamis, pero... A medida que pasó el tiempo, no fue así.

* * *

><p><span>2. El Comienzo de una Extraña Historia<span>

Punto de vista de Soi Fong

**[Soi Fong]** Maldito sea ese idiota de Kurotsuchi, por culpa de sus inventos, por culpa de sus retorcidos inventos, ahora tendré que hacer de niñera.

Caminé dentro de las asquerosas cuevas del Agujero del Gusano, siendo escoltada por cuatro de mis mejores soldados. Obviamente ellos no eran necesarios, de seguro yo podría hacerme cargo de cualquier escoria que se atreviera a atacarme, pero así fue como ordenó el Comandante.

Hace ya más de dos meses, en una de las reuniones de capitanes, Kurotsuchi anunció a cerca de un nuevo descubrimiento. Con ayuda de Nemu y de los demás científicos que estaban bajo él, encontraron ciertas partículas restantes de algunos arrancar y que había iniciado ciertos experimentos con estas. Semanas después, afirmó que podría revivir a estos malditos hollows. Claramente yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero los demás capitanes junto al comandante lo observaron desde otro punto de vista. Pensaron que si lograban controlar los poderes y cambiar las mentalidades de estos, podrían ser útiles para futuras batallas. Y así fue, como hace tres semanas, el Seretei incorporó a nuevos objetos de prueba, haciéndole toda clase de repulsivos experimentos y finalmente encerrándolos aquí.

Olvidé agregar que a cada capitán le ordenaron supervisar a cada uno de estos pocos arrancars que, hasta ahora, Kurotsuchi había resucitado.

Abrí la puerta con firmeza.

Sentado en una banca con cabeza y hombro caídos se encontraba el dichoso arrancar. ¿Tener que vigilar al sujeto con el que tuvo una batalla se consideraba una casualidad? No, no lo creo. Pero mi intuición decía que me resultaría un pesado problema.

-Bajo las órdenes del supremo comandante, tú, Ggio Vega, segunda fracción del segundo espada, Barragan Louisenberg, estarás bajo supervisión del escuadrón de fuerzas es...-

-Ahórrate las palabras, capitana-sama.- ironizó.

Suspiré para mis adentros, en definitiva, esto no iba a ser algo fácil.

* * *

><p><span>3. Las Ventajas de un Ser Abandonado<span>

Punto de Vista de Ggio Vega

**[Ggio Vega]** Han pasado tres semanas, aunque eso ya no me importa. Me he enterado de un par de cosas sobre mis compañeros, quienes están, a quiénes tienen bajo experimento o en encierro, a quiénes están regenerado y quienes no... Y primero que todo, me he enterado que Barragan-sama... murió.

Desde siempre él había sido como mi rey, mi dios; un ser omnipotente que jamás caería ante nadie. O eso era lo que creía. Realmente lo admiraba; él podría contra quien se le enfrentase, era supremo, todo quien pasara frente a él doblaba su rodilla. Después de todo, ningún arrancar puede escapar de la muerte y si nosotros no podíamos, seguramente los shinigamis tampoco. Pero no fue así.

Ya no había razón para luchar...

-¡Oye, idiota! Te he estado llamando, arrancar.- una fría voz llamó tras de mí. Era esa maldita shinigami. Estaba frente a mí con sus típicas y asquerosas ropas de capitán, observándome con tal descaro, como si creyera que es superior a mí... Aunque en estos momentos, no valía la pena pensar en ello.

-¿Y se puede saber que quiere la suprema capitana del segundo escuadrón?- pregunté sarcástico sin dignarme a verla.

-Déjate de juegos, imbécil.- escuché firmes pasos que se acercaban a mí. -Ha pasado casi un mes, todos los arrancars están mostrando sus primeros signos de cooperación, pero tú ni siquiera te has dignado en salir de esta asquerosa habitación.-

-¿Estás preocupada por mí, capitana-sama?- volteé a verla con ironía, pero esta no cambió de expresión.

-Hago todo lo imposible para que mis misiones y tareas resulten más que satisfactorias, no permitiré que un débil y malcriado arrancar como tú arruine mi perfecto historial.-

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- pregunté con una sonrisa de superioridad, ¿Qué se había creído esa estúpida shinigami? -Deberías saber que no me interesa en absoluto lo que suceda con tus "tareítas" de shinigami.-

-Porque quiero darte a entender que tú, maldita escoria, no me impedirá cumplir mi misión.- y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.-

-¿Solo a esto viniste, capitana-sama?- pregunté, volviendo a acostarme en la cama.

-Mañana hay un entrenamiento en los patios del escuadrón, te aviso que no tengo ningún problema en arrastrarte a la fuerza. Debo entregarle resultados lo más pronto posible al Comandante.-

Guardé silencio, tratando de tragar todas mis ganas de asesinarla. En mis condiciones simplemente sería inútil. Ni siquiera sabía si quería vivir o morir, y si vivía ¿Para qué viviría? Antes lo hacía por Barragan-sama, quería servirle, quería ser digno de formar parte en su ejército del poder, quería ser fuerte para impresionarlo... pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Por un momento creí que eras más inteligente.- añadió antes de salir por la puerta. -Perder las ganas de vivir o luchar por el solo hecho de perder a alguien, alguien el cual _creías_ que era importante e indispensable para ti; lo que estás haciendo es totalmente estúpido. Y en mi opinión, un ser tan arrogante como el segundo espada, jamás debió merecer esa clase de respeto.-

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!- la furia se apoderó de mí, fue tanta la rabia desatada que no me percaté del momento en el que la tomé por el cuello de sus ropas. -¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡No tienes idea qué se siente ser abandonado! ¡Estar solo! ¡S-Ser traicionado!- tragué con dificultad, peligrosas lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos. -... Barragan-sama siempre decía ser indestructible... y después... y después...- la solté con brusquedad, dándole la espalda. Ya era demasiado tarde para no llorar, pero no permitiría que eso destruyera mi dignidad frente a esa maldita shinigami. -... fue asesinado por una escoria como tú.-

-Entonces vuélvete fuerte.- sentenció sin ningún reparo -Así podrás asesinar a esta "escoria" y vengar a tu querido Barragan-sama. Si te quedas llorando como un niño perdido, tanta lealtad no habrá valido la pena y serás una total vergüenza. Lo único que tienes que hacer es volverte fuerte por él o para superarlo a él-

Guardé silencio. Evitaba sollozar, no quería darle la completa razón. No quería que las palabras de una maldita shinigami me afectaran en algo, pero...

-A veces, ser abandonado no es tan malo.-

Ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugerencias, reclamos, mensajes de amenaza, saludos a su mamá, ya saben donde es.<strong>

**Bye-bye**


End file.
